the shadow games
by rosieposie511
Summary: this is my version on what happens after the episode the shadow games this is my first fanfic plz tell me how bad it was in the comments
1. Chapter 1

The shadow games

Kerri had just got beaten by the death slayer, and was lying on the ground dead, as well as the death slayer because the old shadow master killed the person to.

Kerri, yelled anisha,

As Dan tom, and anisha ran to Kerri who was lying on the ground dead,

Why did the death slayer go so hard on her, tom said sadly?

I can't believe she's dead, said anisha, as she started to cry, Dan was just in shock that she was dead and didn't say anything.

Actually I'm not dead, but my I think my ankle is twisted, whispered Kerri, as she started getting up

But… we saw… you die, asked anisha

Kerri was about to answer but someone got in first,

Thanks for the help, said the death slayer, as she started getting up and walking to the group,

Umm do we know you Dan asked quite confused?

Well you should the death slayer answered, oh wait a sec, the death slayer said again looking at its hair, she opened her mouth and pulled the braces out and then she took her mask of and pulled of and wig, reviling beautiful reddish hair.

Before Dan could even see who it was anisha screamed ZOE! And ran to her a hug,

After the hug Zoe went to Dan to give him a hug then tom, and then looked at Kerri, without no one noticing that Dan had gone into shock once again staring at Zoe.

Zoe guessed that the girl was Kerri and said, your Kerri right?

The Kerri nodded and then said, who are you?

I'm Zoe, and I'm your sister

Oh right, can I ask you all some questions about this because I only thought I had only 1 sister Libby, Kerri answered

Ya shore, but right now we really need to get out of her Zoe said getting up,

Wait, kerri said, was I fighting you just then, you're the death slayer?

Ya Zoe said and was about to continue talking but anisha but in, Zoe why did you go so hard on Kerri like that?

I'm so sorry Kerri, Zoe answered, but I tried going as easy as I could, but I didn't want her to win, you know so I had I go hard because I knew if I went easy on her she would win, I'm sorry Kerri, I hope I didn't hurt you too much.

That's ok Zoe, Kerri said I can tell you, you are like the best fighter that I've ever seen in my live, and I thought Dan was good but you are awesome, everyone looked at Dan who was still in shock of seeing Zoe.

DAN! Yelled tom as he clapped his hands in front of Dan. Dan snapped right out of it realising that everyone was looking at him, and said thanks Kerri, now I know I'm the best fighter ever,

Not anymore, tom said and everyone started laughing,

So who's the best out of you too, Kerri said looking at Dan then Zoe,

I don't know, but what I do know is that there are heaps of korps agents around her and they soon could find us, so let's go, said Zoe

Fine but when we get back to HQ you and Dan are having a fight to see, who the best, Kerri answer is,

Whatever, said Zoe before walking out the door, with Kerri and Dan following then tom and anisha

I bet Dan's happy that his Juliet is back, anisha whispered to tom, they started laughing, and then tom whispered back, do you think they will be able to fight each other? I don't know, said anisha.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at HQ

"Frank" Keri said

"Keri your alive" frank answers, we thought you…..

Before frank could say anything else anisha butted in and said "we thought that to but with a little help of someone she survived"

"But the death slayer… it looked like it killed you" Stella put in joining the conversation,

Then tom had a really good idea, he left the group, to call Zoe on his communication device, he told her to put her wig a mask on again to trick frank and Stella and come down immediately, he hung up and went back to join the group smiling,

"What's up with you" Dan asked him, before tom could answer, the elevator doors opened, everyone turned around to see who it was,

Frank and Stella immediately went into their attack posers, followed by tom, trying not to laugh tom mouthed to the others to get into their attack posers,

"How did the death slayer get in here?" whispered frank to the others,

"She must have followed us" Dan replied

Frank was about to start the fight when, Keri exploded out with laughing

"Keri" tom, anisha and Dan hissed to her, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing,

"What's so funny" asked Stella quite confused,

Zoe answered her, saying "hey Stella, hey Frank, sorry I'm late I had to change into my school uniform and had to tell Mr flatly I'm back," then Zoe started laughing to,

"Um do we know you?" asked frank still in his attack pose

"Ya, I'm….." Zoe, stoped and realised that she was still in her wig and her mask and bracers on, " wait a sec" she told them and took out her bracers, then pulled of her mask and wig,

"Zoe?" asked frank and Stella a little confused, "we thought you were looking for your sisters? What are you doing here?"

"Ya, Zo what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in UK and I was going to, call in to see you guys, I went to school and walked passed a class, I was going to go in and say hi when, I saw they were watching the shadow games, Keri was on I saw her and guessed it was Keri, I knew I had to help here so I sneaked down here to get a disguise, Frank and Stella were to bussing watching to notice me, I quickly found the address on toms computer and went"

"So Zo are you and Romeo going to have that fight or what?" Anisha asked

"ya" tom said giggling

"Shut up and sure, you ready Dan?" Zoe asked

"ya, I hope you're ready to be beaten" Dan replied

"In your dreams" said Zoe laughing,

"What are you two talking about?" asked Frank

"I dared them to have I fight to see who would win" explained Keri

"Sorry but no, because by the look of Keri's ankle, I think Zoe would win, and I don't want more people getting hurt" said Frank

"Oh, me and tom really wanted to see, if Romeo and Juliet, could really fight each other" said anisha,

Tom, anisha and Keri laughed, Dan and Zoe just looked at each other annoyed, that the others keep saying that,

"Fine what if Dan and Zoe can do a challenge to see who can do the most flips" asked Stella

"Fine", anisha, Keri and Tom said, "let's go"

"Why do you call Dan and Zoe Romeo and Juliet," whispered Keri to anisha, "because they have huge crushers on each other but they are so different" explained anisha, "right" Keri said quickly before they entered the lift.


	3. Chapter 3

In the gym

They walked into the gym to see Mr flatly class doing sport.

"Oh bummer theirs people in here we will have to do the challenge later" said Dan turning back to the door with Zoe, but then Melisa said "Zoe are you ok, we have been waiting for you to come back, to show us your flips,"

Oh right, I forgot, umm I guess I could show you now, could I Mr flatly?

"Of, course" he said "but only if you know what you're doing, we don't want you to get hurt"

"I will be fine Mr flatly" said Zoe as she walked up to the mat, got ready and did 10 flips, "there you are" she said to Melisa and walked back to the others.

"Where did you learn how to do that" asked Melisa, "just at my old school" answered Zoe "you could do lessons" Zoe was about to leave, when Keri said "are you going to do the challenge or what?"

"Fine" said Zoe "I did my turn just then, so it's yours now Dan"

"What, I can't do 10 flips" he answered, "you win"

"Awesome, now we can go" said Zoe

(sorry this chapter wasn't really good and long)


	4. Chapter 4

They walked back down to HQ, when the lift doors opened, it revealed a red flashing light on the screen saying there's an unread message, saying

Dear mi 9

If you want to see the shadow master again, hand other V.9.5 at 9:00am tomorrow morning at the same location as the shadow games were, since you were all their

Crime minister

"Why would we need the shadow master really" asked Dan "he doesn't even like us that much"

Zoe started walking to the elevator, "where are you going?" Keri asked her sister,

"I better say goodbye to my friends" she answered "I'm probably never going to, see them ever again"

"Zo" said Dan "were not trading you in for the shadow master, you know that right?"

"He told me who I was, I owe him something in return" she explained and she walked to the elevator all the agents looked at frank to see what he could do.

"Is she crazy" asked tom "They want to turn her into the mastermind" (in this story Zoe is the perfect match for the mastermind)

"Frank" said anisha "someone needs to talk to her" everyone looked at Dan, "Dan you should go," said anisha

"Why me" he asked

"Well she trust's you the most out of all 4 of us" anisha explained, "and I bet she will change her decision if you nag tell her"

"Fine I'll go" happy that he gets to talk to her alone, for once, "I'll talk to her after class."

After class Dan found Zoe, sitting by herself looking like she was going to cry,

"Hey Zo" Dan said and sat down next to her "what's wrong" even though he knew what was wrong.

"Oh, hey" she said looking at him "nothing" she lied "I was just thinking up what to say to Mr flatly, to explain why I'm going again, because i can't really say that KORPS are taking me to put the masterminds head in me can I,"

"About that" said Dan

"Dan I have already made up my mind ok" she said

"Zo, just listen to me" he said before Zoe cut him off

"Look Dan I'm going to miss, you all and everything, but I don't want to every day wakeup knowing someone else is getting hurt, because I decided not to go with KORPS," and with that she went.

He stayed there a little while thinking what he should do, but after 5 minutes, he went back to HQ, to tell the others.

( sorry this was such a short chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

At HQ

As the lift doors opened, everyone turned to see a sad faced Dan,

"She said she is still going right?" asked anisha

"Offcourse," he answered "if she was staying here, she would have come down here" as he said that the lift doors opened reviling Zoe, she walked to the others crying

"Zo, what's wrong" asked Keri moving in to hug her sister

"Nothing" said Zoe

"Then why were you crying just then" tom asked

"Oh right" she answered "I was just practicing, crying because I'm going to tell Mr Flatty that my auntie died in Australia, and I need to go to the funeral, and I might be moving there,"

"Oh right" said Dan "wait what about frank, Zo remember you're his niece to Mr Flatty"

"Already worked out" she answered "I will just tell Mr Flatty that, he can't make it, or something"

"Zo" said anisha "you don't have to go, you know"

"You don't understand" she said "all my life until now off course, I got beaten up, and locked up, I don't want anyone else to go through what I went through, because I'm telling you it's not fun"

"Well I'm going with you" said Keri everyone looked at Keri wondering why she would want to watch Zoe turn into the mastermind, "where sisters, we do everything together" she finished and put her arm around her sister,

"But I don't want you to die," Zoe said looking at her sister

"I have a plan" answered Keri, "a plan that will save you from the mastermind forever."

"Fine" said Zoe "but we are still getting the shadow master, right"

"If we can get him, we will" said Keri "but we might not be able to."

(sorry it was a short chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

(Keri's P.O.V)

My plan was simple, Zoe dress up like me and them I dress up like Zoe, so than when the crime minister puts Zoe (me) into the heart, the transfer won't work, then Zoe will come running in and start fighting everyone unlock me and together destroy the mastermind, it sounds simple but it isn't I have to totally act like Zoe and she has to act like me, the bad thing was that even though we are sisters we are totally different, but lucky anisha's helping us.

(End of P.O.V)

The afternoon before they have to go, in HQ

"Ok" said Zoe "Keri you need to sound like me got it, so what word should we practice on?"

"Let's do Dan, since Zoe says that like everyday" said anisha smiling

"DAN" yelled anisha not even close to how Zoe says it, Dan and tom came running in

"What?" asked Dan?

"Nothing" said anisha "I was just showing Keri how Zoe yells your name"

"Right" he answered her

"That's not how she screams it" said tom "it's more like this DAN!" screamed tom still not even close to how Zoe sounds like,

"How about Zoe shows me" asked Keri

"Ok" said anisha, and looked at Zoe she was sitting on a chair listening to music,

"Zo" yelled anisha

Zoe quickly jumped and said "What?"

"Show Keri what you say when you're in danger" said anisha "tell us what you said when the crime minister kidnapped you"

"Ok" Zoe answered "let's see, when they brought the mastermind in I said FATHER" said Zoe in a worried voice

Then she started repeating what she said to the mastermind and crime minister, "BUT KLOE, I HAVE A SISTER….BUTTT" she said with a scared voice "and when the doctor started to start the machine, we heard you guys coming in and I said,…. I have one factor that you haven't…THE VALUE OF FRIENDSHIP … DAN! And that's all I said" said Zoe talking normal again

"Wow" said Keri "now I get why tom and anisha call you to Romeo and Juliette" tom and anisha exploded out with laughing, Dan was about to yell at them, but Zoe stopped him,

"So Keri do you think you can acted like me yet?" asked Zoe

"I think so" Keri answered "all I have to do is say Dan all day" anisha and tom exploded in laughing again

"Can I hit her now" asked Dan looking at Zoe

"Sure go ahead" answered Zoe, and Dan hit her sister

"Ow" said Keri "that hurt"

"HI 5" said Zoe putting her hand up

"You mean hi 6" smiled Dan

"Shut up" said Zoe and then they hi 5

"anyway there is only one way to find out if you sound like me" said Zoe "after anisha does our hair and everything, to look like each other, we will go upstairs to see if anyone recognise you"

(Sorry there all short chapters, but I'm really busy and have not much time to right long chapters)


	7. Chapter 7

It's the day Zoe and Keri went back to the shadow games location.

The morning

At school

Zoe walked into school to see a familiar face smiling at her

"Hey Dan" Zoe said in a sad voice

"Hey" he answered "what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong" she said "where's Keri, tom and anisha?"

"They are all in HQ waiting for you" he answered "I was told to wait for you and tell you that you need to go down to HQ

"Ok then, let's go" said Zoe as they started walking to the broom cupboard.

In HQ

When to doors opened anisha said "here they are, we thought Zoe got kidnapped on the way to school or something"

"I didn't sleep half the night" Zoe explained "so I sleep in this morning"

"Why didn't you sleep" asked tom joining in the conversation

"I just keep having nightmares that once I got into KORPS HQ I just died" said Zoe "anyway what time is it?"

"Nearly 9, Keri you better get going" said frank "and then Zoe will follow in a sec, please both of you keep safe. Just after Keri left Zoe followed.

At the shadow games

"Ah V95 how nice of you to join us, we are just about to begin, you are right on time" said the crime minister

"What's about to beg…" said Keri but before she could finish to KORPS agents grabbed her arms and took her into the building,

"We thought it would be fun to first watch that stupid sister of yours die" laughed the crime minister

"What do you mean… die?" asked Keri

"Well my agents found K3R1, in the air dukes just before we came in," said the crime minister "and I thought the best way for her to die was to get beaten by the shadow master"

"What but you said that you would let the shadow master go?"

"It was all part of my plan, tell you I would let the shadow master go If you came here, I knew you would decide to come here, if we realised the shadow master, hahaha" said the crime minister, "now come along V95, we don't want to miss K3R1 now do we.

(Zoe's P.O.V)

I can't believe I got myself court, I need to get out of here so I can find Keri and see if she is ok, all I know is that Dan and aneisha should soon be here, because just before I got court I was talking to them and they should of heard me get taken away,

(End of P.O.V)

"Ah K3R1, how nice of you to join us, V95 and I have been discussing how you should die, and we chose the most entertaining way, it is, you and our good friend the shadow master will be having a fight, but don't worry you will die quickly" the crime minister laughed as the shadow master came out,

Zoe looked at Keri wondering what she should do, but Keri just stared at her, knowing that in about 10 seconds Zoe will be dead and it's all her fault, as the fight started Keri started to cry in about 50 seconds Zoe fell onto the floor, but before she died she said two words "Dan…help" and then she was dead

Keri started crying even harder

"Oh don't worry V95, you won't even remember her, in a few minutes you won't even have a brain" said the crime minister evilly,

"We can't let you do that" said Dan and anisha standing at the door, they didn't see Zoe yet, after the fight, the crime minister ran away with the master mind, and only Dan, Keri, anisha and tom (who came later) were left in the room,

"Keri where's Zoe?" asked Dan "is she alright?" Keri just exploded out with crying, just then she pointed to Zoe's body on the ground

"ZOE" screamed anisha and she ran to the body on the floor followed by tom and Keri, Dan just collapsed to the floor and tried to hold back the tears,

"I tried to stop them but I was too late" cried Keri

"Don't worry Keri" said anisha trying to act happy very badly, "it's not your fault, let's go, Dan" then they all saw Dan on the floor trying to hold back tears, they ran to him to see if he was ok, but he said nothing but "let's get out of here"

So they all went leaving Zoe.

( sorry, I suck at writing things about fighting. By the way I might not be able to post so often because school goes back tomorrow)


	8. Chapter 8

(Keri's P.O.V)

It's been 3 days since Zoe died, everyone has been sad but I think Dan has been the worst, he's not talking to anyone, not even at school, in class he just sits there and daydreams probably about Zoe. Today when I saw him in HQ I thought I would talk to him

"Hey" I said, Dan looked up at me

"Hey" he said trying not to sound sad, the he looked angrily at me "YOU COULD OF SAVED HER" he yelled "YOU COULD OF AT LEAST, HELPED HER BUT NO, YOU JUST WATCHED HER D….." he couldn't say it so he just cried more, just the aneisha and tom came down talking, they stopped and looked and Dan crying

"Dan are you ok" said anisha

"ya' he said "why wouldn't I be, my best friend just died that's all, and all of you are happy about it"

(End of P.O.V)

"Dan" asked tom "why would you think we are happy about her dying, you weren't her only friend you know"

Dan got up and walked to the elevator and went up it,

Tom and aneisha just then noticed Keri sitting in the corner whispering to herself "you let her die" over and over again,

"Keri you know you tried your best to save her, but you just couldn't," said aneisha "it's not your fault she died"  
"then why does Dan keep saying it's my fault?" asked Keri

Aneisha and tom looked at each other, than tom answered "Zoe and Dan were best friends as you know and Dan would blame anyone that it's their fault that she died, but inside he would be blaming himself"

"Just asking" asked Keri "just before Zoe died why did she say Dan help?"

"She said that?" asked aneisha "umm I don't know why, maybe she thought he would save her before she died, I really don't know"

"Anyway we better get back up to school class starts in 1 minute" said tom.

Zoe's P.O.V

"Get off me" I yelled to the guards that were holding me,

"GET….OFF…ME…" I yelled louder

"V95" said a voice from behind me, but to my surprise it wasn't the crime ministers, but I knew I had heard it before, the guards turned me around to see the shadow master,

"V95 be quite because, if the crime minister hears you we will all die." He said turning around to make sure no one found them.

"MY NAME IS ZOE" it said as calmly as possible

"Please V9… I mean Zoe" he said looking at me "now we have a deal to make"

End of P.O.V


	9. Chapter 9

At school

"Dan" said tom "you should be nicer to Keri and STOP BLAMING HER FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO ZOE!" everyone stared at tom and Dan,

"Tom" hissed Dan

"What happened to Zoe" asked Bryon as he walked up to Dan and tom

"Oh, she di….." said tom "I mean she went to live in Australia"

"Oh is that why I haven't seen her today" said Bryon "wonder why she didn't say good bye"

"she didn't say goodbye to us ether" said Dan knowing that he was going to cry again, if they keep talking about her, tom saw Dan's face and knew that they needed to go,

"Well bye Bryon" said tom walking away with Dan

"That was close tom, if you just had said that she died, we would be dead" said Dan, as they went to find anisha and Keri,

When they found them, Dan knew that he needed to say sorry to Keri

"Keri can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked

"Sure" she answered following him to a class room,

"What do you won't?" she asked hoping he wouldn't yell at her again

"I just wanted to say sorry about before" he said "I'm just really sad that Zoe died, she was like my best friend ever, i don't know what I'm going to do without her"

"It's ok Dan" said Keri "I wish I could of helped her, all I was doing just standing there letting her die"

"You couldn't do anything, the KORPS agents held you too tight to help" said Dan smiling the first time in 3 days

Do you want to come with me to the warehouse this afternoon?" asked Keri

"Sure" said Dan "but why?"

"Because I think Zoe is still alive" said Keri

"WHAT" yelled Dan "why would you think she's still alive?"

"Well just before, you know she died" explained Keri "she said something really weird, and I think someone is hiding her somewhere"

"What did she say?" asked Dan

"Dan help" said Keri "like she knew she was not going to die but someone would lock her away"

"Oh no" said Dan looking worried "she's in trouble"

"How do you know" asked Keri

"I just know Zoe better then all of you" explained Dan "she wouldn't say that for no reason, we need to get to the warehouse now"

"Ok" said Keri walking out the room with Dan "should we tell the others?"

"No" said Dan, as they reached the front gate "they won't believe me, now let's go"


	10. Chapter 10

With Tom and aneisha

"What's taking them so long I wonder" asked aneisha "they have been talking for about 10 minutes now"  
"I know" said tom "let's go and see if there ok" and they started walking off to the classroom where Dan and Keri went in.

"Where are they?" asked tom confused

"I don't know" looking everywhere in the room, she was about to say something when she saw the opened window "look" pointing to the window

"They most of went out there" said tom walking to the opened window

"Why didn't they just go out the door" asked aneisha looking at tom

"They must of went somewhere and didn't want us the follow they" answered tom "let's go down to HQ and track their communicators" they both walked to the door.

(With Keri and Dan)

"Are we close yet" asked Keri getting really tired of walking, they had been walking for about 15 minutes so far, Dan just ignored her and kept walking. After about 5 minutes later he said

"Were here" standing in front of an large old building

"Ok so where is the door?" asked Keri

"Just down here" said Dan "come on."

When they got inside they ran to the place were Zoe died, but still looking for KORP'S agents, they only across 4 and they easily got past them. When they got to the room they were looking for, they got out their spy pods, and looked to see if there were any foot prints, they found Zoe's foot print's right where she died.

"Um" said Keri "what now" looking up at Dan

"I guess we should follow them" Dan answered her "they might led us to her" so they began to follow them.

(With tom and aneisha)

When they reached HQ, tom went straight to the computers, to try and track Dan and Keri,

"Umm neish" said tom

"What" she asked running over to him

"They most of snapped their communicators, so we can't trace them" tom explained to her, aneisha was about to answer when frank came out of the lift

"What are use two doing down here, you should be up at school" he asked them

"Dan and Keri were talking before and then they left the school" tom explained to frank

"What!" said frank shocked

"Ok" frank continued "play the, video footage" as they watched the footage they saw Dan and Keri talking, then Keri started walking to the door but Dan pointed to the window, and they left,

"Where did they go I wonder" said aneisha "it most of been something important, because you know Dan hates Keri"

"That's true" agreed tom "Wait what about we trace Keri's phone, she always has it with her" aneisha and frank nodded in agreement as tom started tracing Keri's phone.

(With Zoe)

Zoe's P.O.V

"What type of deal" I ask

"Easy, you hand over all the information we need on Mi9 and we will let you out. But if you won't hand over the information, we will hand you over to the Crime Minister. Simple really" smiled the shadow master

"You may hand me over to the Crime minister or kill me, but I will never hand any information" I said "got it"

"V- Zoe I will not kill you, all I want is information about Mi9" said the shadow master wishing she would give him the info he needed "now we can play this the easy way or the hard way"

Just as he said that Dan kicked the door opened and Keri said "let's do the hard way" and they both got into their fight posers, they started fighting with I just stared at them wondering what I can do, then I remembered what Dan showed me once, it was a flip and then kick, so I decided to do that with the guards that held me.

I managed to do it and kick them right in the face, then I ran straight up to the shadow master.

End of P.O.V

After about 5 minutes the fight finished, Keri and Dan ran up to Zoe to give her a hug, she was leaning against the wall trying to get her breath back. Keri was first to hug Zoe then Dan, then wanted to know what happened but Zoe said she would explain when they were back at HQ.

(HQ)

Tom, aneisha and frank were starting to get really worried about Dan and Keri

"Maybe they…" tom got cut off by the elevator doors opening reviling Dan and Keri

"KERI" yelled aneisha running to her friend, then hugging her

"Nice to see you missed me" said Dan trying to looked sad but he just couldn't.

Aneisha let go of Keri and said to Dan "Hi"

"Where were you two" said frank "we were getting worried"

"Oh" said Dan looking at Keri "we were just saving a friend. Actually she should be here…." He got cut off with the elevator coming down "that should be her" laughing at the look of aneisha's, tom's and frank's face's. As the doors opened Zoe walked out, she had a hood over her head so that no one could see her face.

"Zoe?" asked tom walking to her, Zoe lifted her hood of, tom went to hug her but aneisha was first, she ran straight to Zoe nearly knocking tom over

"ZOE!" aneisha screamed, she went to hug her, it was so tight that Zoe could hardly breathe,

"Neish" said Dan "she can't breathe" noticing Zoe's face turning pail,

"Oh, right" said aneisha stepping away from Zoe, tom went up to her next and gave Zoe a quick hug then frank did the same.

"Wait we saw you d-d-die" said aneisha "explanation please"

"No you didn't see me die you only saw me laying on the ground looking like I did die" said Zoe

"Why didn't you tell us you were alive?" asked Dan

Zoe sighed, before answering "I'm sorry, the shadow master said that if I didn't come with him he would kill all of you" she explained "I really wanted to tell you guy's that I was alive, especially when Dan collapsed but, I knew If I told you I was alive, the shadow master would kill you all" Zoe looked down

"That's ok Zo" said Keri placing her arm around her sister "your alive that's what matters"

"So how did you escape?" asked frank. Zoe explained everything and why they wanted her.

After she finished explaining tom realised that it was nearly the end lunch and they had to get to class.

"guy's" he said walking to the lift "we better go."

The end

Sorry I had to rush this chapter because we won't have service for a while and I really needed to post this chapter.


End file.
